Spark
by RaihnSage
Summary: A stranger on board of the Ptolemaios, a sudden attraction to one of the ship occupants, what will this lead to? Done as a request, not to be taken seriously.


**Spark**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sunrise, except for kamina.**

**A\N: Written as a request, not to be taken seriously. Characters might be OOC on occasion.**

* * *

><p>He was a young man in his mid-twenties. He was lost in space, wandering aimlessly in the vast darkness waiting for his inevitable death when all his supplies will finally run out. How long has he been wandering, he didn't know. All he knew is that he was going to die alone in this cramped cockpit lost in space.<p>

They say that good things happen to those who wait, and true enough, his censored picked up something and he could see through the monitors the battleship Ptolemaios. Not believing his eyes, and luck, the young man signaled for the ship to help him, he has finally seen another trace of life and he wasn't going to let this chance pass by.

"Sumeragi-san, we're picking an SOS signal at 3 o'clock." Feldt said observing her monitor.

"Do we have visual?" The tactical forecaster inquired.

"Coming right up." Soon the bridge members saw the small container and confirmed that it was indeed a call for help and not a trap set by their enemies, but still, the strategic forecaster wanted to make sure that this was not a trap.

"Send Virtue to inspect the situation and confirm that it's indeed an SOS call. Rest of Gundams stay on standby in case this was a trap."Sumeragi gave her orders hoping that this was not a trap.

Virtue launched and headed towards the cabin keeping his main canon on standby in case there was an ambush. After confirming the situation and the intentions of the sole occupier of the small container Sumeragi decided to bring him on board of the ship, she did not want to have a dead civilian weighing on her consciousness. So with that, the poor soul was finally saved from his impending doom.

It was nearly a week since he was rescued, his name is Kamina and he soon started helping around the ship, for he hated loading for free, he mainly cooked and helped with some cleaning around the ship. During his stay he got more familiar with the staff on the ship, some meisters like Allelujah and Lockon were nice, they were easy ti talk to and are actually fun to hang out with, Ian Vashti was an interesting man and they somewhat shared the same interests. He tried to get along with the other meisters but Setsuna almost never talked with anyone, as for the other meister who saved him, Tieria, well he never approved of Kamina's presence on the battleship mumbling about something called Veda or whatever.

Kamina was getting familiar with the ladies of Ptolemaios as well, he was okay with most of them, Feldt was too quiet for his liking, and Christina was fun to chat with, and finally there was the strategic forecaster Sumeragi Lee Noriega. He was intrigued by her, she is nice and friendly with everyone yet he had problems approaching and talking to her. It's almost as if he was back in school and seeing his crush. But he didn't like her this way, he barely even knows her and he doesn't have those sorts of feelings towards her at all. He's just curious about her, he reasoned. Once he gets to know her things will be different, he knows it.

It was a couple of weeks later when the majority of the crew was all in the dining and kitchen hall. Allelujah was in charge of cooking and Lockon is helping him; the other meisters, Setsuna was sitting with a blank expression on his face, and the other purple haired meister was in his room much to kamina's relief, he didn't like the man much though he is grateful for him for saving his life.

Ian Vashti was there chatting with Sumeragi-san about something, though she had a worried look on her face.

"I'm worried about her." Sumeragi was saying.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a kid, she probably got distracted by something and forgot to call, don't worry about so much about it."Ian said trying to ease her worry, though he knew that nothing he said will make her worry any less.

"Sumeragi-san, we're receiving a call from an unknown source!' Feldt's voice echoed in the room. Sumeragi got up and hurried to the bridge to see what this was about.

After making sure they could not be tracked they allowed a voice only connection with this unknown source.

"Finally picked up!" They heard a female voice on the other end. Sumeragi couldn't believe her ears, she dismissed it thinking she was over worrying and it finally caught up to her.

"Ummm…Is this Ptolemaios?" The voice asked again.

Now Sumeragi was certain who this voice belonged to, but she refused to believe it, of all people this person cannot possibly be in space.

"Why are you asking?" She asked the female on the other end.

"Leesa? Is that you?" a sudden excitement came over the speaker.

"E…Erica?" Sumeragi could not believe this was happening.

"Yeah it's me! Listen, I'm coming to you in about 4 days, I'll send you the frequencies of my vessel so that you'll let me in, okay? See you then!" With that the call had ended. Sumeragi sighed and sat down unable to believe that this person was indeed in space, and worse, she was coming to them. She didn't even have the chance to refuse.

"Sumeragi-san?" Feldt was confused.

"It's alright, Feldt, take those frequencies and we will wait for her arrival." With that Sumeragi left the bridge, she needed a good drink.

First there was this newcomer on the ship and now this. She didn't interact much with him yet there was this attraction she felt towards him, it was almost unbearable. Maybe that's why she's avoiding him? She wasn't sure about it, and more importantly, how did he feel? Even if she wanted him it doesn't mean that he wants her. This is not a matter of love; it's only a matter of physical attraction. Anyways she will let it go for now, she have plenty of things to take care of as it is.

Some days later Kamina was strolling to the kitchen late at night, when he saw the tactical forecaster sitting there by herself, surprisingly she wasn't drinking, just sitting there thinking by herself. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and sat across from her. E was at his limit, and sitting close to her only made things worse, he hoped that she wouldn't glance downwards and notice his excitement.

"Is something wrong Sumeragi-san? You look worried."

"Not really, I'm just thinking of some things." She wondered why he was there, being with him in the same place was unbearable, sitting next to him was too much for her to handle, not to mention that they were alone in the dimly lit room.

When did it happen, neither know. But they were now sitting next to each other with only mere inches separating them, they were both leaning into each other and now Kamina wasn't even trying to hide his excitement, he was only aware of the hot woman that's only a couple of inches away. The gap was closed when their lips met. It wasn't an average kiss, not even a French kiss; they were almost devouring each other as if either of them was going to disappear once they slowed down. It was intense, Kamina could not believe that he was getting intimate with the battleships sexy captain, he almost couldn't believe it himself; almost, because their contact was more real than the fantasies and dreams he had of the beautiful captain.

How they ended up in her room neither knew, all they were aware of was each other, they don't have any recollection of leaving the kitchen, but they were in her room and noting else mattered they had the whole night to explore each other. Clothes were scattered on the floor, the bed was ravaged by the two occupants, and this was going to be a long night, two people making love in space.

Early the next day he managed to sneak back into his room without anyone else noticing, he almost couldn't believe that he spent the night with the tactical forecaster. Last night was much better than any fantasy he had in the past 3 weeks. Well too bad that he was leaving in a couple of days, there was a station that he will be dropped off at, then he'll go back to earth from there Well he did enjoy his stay up in space, but he has his life to return to.

**The end**

**A\N: well I might add an extra small chapter, but nothing's certain. Leave a review please.**


End file.
